Such a known clamping strap is usually provided with a clamping mechanism, which may consist of, for instance, a screw which is passed through the outwardly bent ends of the clamping strap and which is screwed into an abutment member in the form of a nut or the like. This clamping strap, which in fact functions well, sometimes suffers from a drawback in the form of insufficient sealing in the joint between the two ends of the clamping strap.
Pipes, to which the invention is applicable, are disclosed in e.g. the brochure "Circular Duct System", LindabTransfer, from 1992, issued by Lindab Ltd, as well as in WO 94/12295. Prior-art pipe couplings, which have a certain sealing function and which may be mentioned as examples of prior art, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,066 and DE-A-25 17 808.